Pet Names
by neon-watches
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a pet name battle.


Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a month now. It had been amazing for everyone at first. A sigh of relief the sexual attention between them had finally disappeared. At first. Now it was just annoying. It seemed like everywhere they went Kurt and Blaine were there. Cuddling, kissing, gazing into each other's eyes.

One day during a free period in the common room Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Nick, Jeff, and Thad were watching Blaine play with Kurt's tie as the two exchanged kisses on the couch. Wes didn't know what happened. He just sort of burst.

"Stop!" he exclaimed. The couple looked at him in alarm.

"I'm sorry, Wes. Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked. Wes nodded.

"You two are constantly doing that!" He snapped. Kurt turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"That lovey dovey thing annoying couples do!" David piped up. Blaine laughed.

"What lovey dovey thing?" he asked. Jeff stood up.

"If I may," he and Nick began to imitate the couple, minus the kissing. Kurt scowled.

"That's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?" he asked, crossing his arms. Blaine nodded.

"Be glad we aren't one of those couples who make up new pet names every two seconds." Kurt chuckled.

"I love you, Sweetie." He beamed at Blaine. The soloist grinned back.

"Not as much as I love you Sweetheart." He cooed, tapping Kurt on the nose.

Thad raised his eyebrows. Kurt giggled like a preteen girl.

"Aww, Pumpkin!" he smiled. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Baby."

"Darling."

"Mon petit chou."

"Love of my life."

"Angel." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand. The countertenor pretended to swoon.

"Dearest Blaine."

"Kurt, my heart's desire." The Warblers watched, curious as to see how long they could keep going.

"Honey."

"Lamb."

"Jewel."

"Pearl."

"My pet." Kurt said and ran a hand through Blaine's hair.

"Precious."

"Prince."

"Princess." Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"Sugar."

"Treasure."

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful."

"Babe."

"Buttercup."

"Button." Blaine thought for a moment.

"Cherub cheeks." He said with a grin. Kurt blushed uncontrollably at that one, causing the Warblers to snicker as the brunette brought his hands to his face.

"Dumpling." Kurt continued.

"Doll face." Evan and Ethan laughed. Kurt shook his head.

"Oh it is on Blaine Anderson." He said with a determined grin. "My passion." He said dramatically. Blaine didn't even blink.

"Tootsie."

"Dove."

"Honey Bunny." Blaine smirked. That caused the other boys to laugh out loud. Kurt pouted and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Smoochy." He giggled. The Warblers cheered and made kissy sounds at Blaine as his face turned red.

"Babycakes." Blaine said and returned the kiss.

"Man of my dreams." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's lap. The older boy smiled.

"Sweet, but I'm determined to make you blush so red people will mistake you for a giant cherry." The boyfriend shrugged.

"Try your best." Blaine grinned.

"Oh I intend to, dreamboat."

"Heart throb." Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing. The Warblers leaned forward in anticipation.

"Cutie Patootie!" he shouted. Kurt felt his face grow hot.

"Stud muffin." He retorted.

"Shnookums." Blaine said, covering Kurt with kisses.

"Hot stuff." Kurt said, playing with Blaine's tie.

"Sugar plum."

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Wes interrupted. Kurt shook his head.

"No way. Someone's gotta win this thing." The brunette declared.

"Fine. How about this." Evan said. "First person to blush red, not pink, red, loses." Blaine grinned maliciously.

"Piece of cake." He said.

"Definitely Silly-Willy." Kurt replied.

"Kitten."

"Booboo."

"Pookie."

"Teddy Bear."

"Cuddle Cakes."

"How do you know all of these names?" Ethan yelled in disbelief. Everyone froze to look at him. "Do you spend all of your time looking them up on the Internet or something?" Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Just creativity. Isn't that right, Dewdrop?"

"Absolutely, Ducky." Blaine replied.

"Gum Drop."

"Hot Lips."

"Snicker Doodle."

"Sugar Britches."

"Tator-Tot."

"Tinkerbell." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically before adding "Winky-Dink."

"Prissy Pants." Blaine smiled smugly. "Remember that?" Kurt scowled.

"All I remember are my sai swords, Curly Q." Kurt smirked, playing with Blaine's hair when he said it. Blaine blushed a pale pink and the Warbler's started to cheer.

"Wait." He said. Kurt readied himself for whatever the soloist threw at him. With a mischievous smile, Blaine leaned over and whispered something in his boyfriend's ear. Kurt blushed furiously, his face turned crimson. Blaine smirked and stood up.

"I win." He stated and walked out of the room. The Warbler's asked Kurt what Blaine had said many times after that but every time, Kurt simply shook his head and tried to stop the blush spreading up his face.


End file.
